


Saints Row 2: The Oyabun's Daughter

by EmpressDiamond



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Perspective, Attempted Murder, Bikers, Canonical Character Death, Cities, Decapitation, Drugs, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Gambling, Gangs, Gangsters, Hedonism, Japanese Character(s), Katana, Michigan, Multi, Murder, Rivalry, Robbery, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressDiamond/pseuds/EmpressDiamond
Summary: This is an alternative take on the Ronin arc of Saints Row 2, a timeline of sorts where Kiyumi Akuji (and by extension her best friend Kameko and son Tomoyuki) stayed in Stilwater during the heat of the gang war between the Saints and the Ronin. Is told mostly from the Ronin perspective but still features the Saints heavily. Most of the chapters are based around specific missions - save for the first one. Some of the chapters will feature the other gang rivalries however, so it's not all Ronin centric (and is a little longer than 12 Chapters) Enjoy this alternate timeline to the events in canon! Some events happen the same regardless of their presence, while others will be changed either for better or for worse depending on how one looks at it.





	Saints Row 2: The Oyabun's Daughter

The place was Stillwater, a city located in Michigan. For most people this city would just be another city in the vast nation known as the United States of America, would it not be for it being one of the most competitive cities for street gangs in American - or even world - history. Ever since the ‘Carnaloes’, or ‘Los Carnales’, arrived on the scene the city has been plagued by numerous street gangs over the years.The most notorious of all it’s gangs however, were the Third Street Saints. The one gang that managed to take out all of the others - The Carnales, The Vice Kings and even the Westside Rollerz - before their leader went missing and their chief lieutenant was flung into a coma following a boat explosion via bomb on the yacht of Alderman Richard Hughes. Not long after that did the Saints begin splitting apart, and while there were and still are people that wear purple even after that, any actual gang activity of people wearing purple under the name of ‘The Third Street Saints’ ceased after the company known as Ultor grew from a mere clothing company into a corporation that practically rules the city, having seized control of and renovated the community of Saints Row from gang ridden slums into a neighborhood of glass homes, luxury clubs and stores, the police station and even the impressive skyscraper known as the Phillips Building - Ultor’s Headquarters.

That did not however, put an end to the gang activity in the city at all. Rather, it left a power vacuum in the city that the new gangs - the Sons of Samedi, the Brotherhood and finally the Ronin were quick to take advantage of. There was very little that any ‘surviving’ Saints could do to stop them.

The Ronin in particular were the newest gang to arrive in Stillwater, and despite that they were among the more powerful of the bunch. For one thing, they were the only one with their leader not on the Police Department’s ‘Most Wanted’ list - largely in thanks to having their power reaching even into Ultor’s boardroom, allowing them legal protection in exchange for protection rackets of the corporations’ important street level interests. 

The territory of the Ronin was largely situated in the northern island of the city, controlling all of the Suburbs save for the lowly trailer park, while the peak of their territory were the downtown, retail, hotel and marina districts. They also controlled Rebadeaux on the southern island, a small area that included the popular strip club Tee’N’Ay as well as the recently constructed Japanese restaurant known as Kanto. This territory was very well suited for the Ronin’s specialty in vice crimes; prostitution, gambling, both casino and porn website management, the aforementioned protection rackets and other businesses predominantly centered around ‘vice’ and ‘sin’ crimes, as well as activities related to their ‘biker’ theme gimmick and Japanese culture. 

Shogo Akuji was the representative leader of the Ronin in America, with his father - a powerful Yakuza Oyabun - running things with his own ‘prime’ branch of the Ronin in Japan. He also had an elder sister, who herself led her own branch of the Ronin in Brazil. He lived in the shadow of both of them, and as such enjoyed every moment of his leadership in America. Though some would argue he let it get to his head. Shogo was not precisely the model of a ‘beloved’ leader, and did more ‘claiming’ than banging. 

In other words, one was more likely to find him at the tanning salon, hair salon, shopping mall, nightclubs, spa/sauna or participating in hedonistic activities than riding his bike or doing any actual ‘banging’. Despite that, he was at least capable of maintaining a healthy, fashionable and attractive appearance. A bit of a dimple on his chin, his hair short, spiked and black with golden tips, and his clothes mostly made of custom leathers that always proudly showed off the Ronin ‘flags’ of golden yellow with black also being a domineering colour - which in the Ronin was also a bit of a sign showing a higher rank in the gang.

At the moment that was this one particular evening, Shogo had just gotten back from a day of ‘hard work’ on the streets. Or, in reality, doing his usual tanning, spa and salon trips before spending time at strip clubs before finally returning to the Japanese themed hotel Tohoku Towers where he rested in his chair and arched his head back as a stripper - one of the many nameless whores Shogo kept hired for his own person pleasures - worked tirelessly at massaging his shoulders. All while he had a beer bottle in one hand and a cigarette in his mouth.

This hedonism was interrupted only briefly when the door to the room knocked, alerting Shogo to it. He was briefly irritated by the interruption, but quickly regained composure as he spoke in a chilled and careless tone of voice:

“If you’ve got my blow just come in and put it on the table, then go. Also, it’s about fuckin’ time.”

“I am sorry but this is not about your cocaine” a familiar voice spoke from the other end, “But, someone is here to see you.”

“How important is this person? Jyunichi?”

“Not as important as Akuji-san, but not much lower.”

“Oh…..” Shogo realized who Jyunichi was talking about and already did a look of disinterest appear on his face, he signaled for the stripper to leave the room with a turn of his head but remained seated in his chair. As she complied to his silent order, he turned back to the door, “Well, just get it over with Jyunichi.”

“Very well, Shogo.”

Shogo let out an unhappy sigh as the door opened and Jyunichi - a bald, tall and muscular Ronin member with mostly black/gold detailed yet sleeveless leather outfit, but most of all his not one but two katanas placed securely on the back of said outfit - walked into the room. He gave Shogo a respectful bow despite not receiving anything as respectful in return.  
However, it was not Jyunichi that Shogo was disinterested in seeing for the day. It was the person who he informed Shogo had just arrived - Shogo’s elder sister Kiyumi.

Older than him by about six or so years, Kiyumi was as stated prior the leader of the Ronin in Brazil, having taken advantage of Brazil’s higher Japanese migrant population than America. In the same manner as her brother, she was beautiful by human standards only for the opposite sex. Her body was of a slim, slender figure and her long and purely black hair usually incorporated some form of bun into’s typical style - but she did vary it. Her clothing was much more professional than that of her brother, always did she dress like that of a modern, fashionable business woman - usually black clothing with gold as a secondary colour. Underneath which of course were the infamous ‘Yakuza’ tattoos - that her brother lacked. However, she did at times have on distinct article of clothing - a black scarf with golden dragon details.

Also accompanying Kiyumi however was someone whom Shogo was more happier to see - her son and his nephew, Tomoyuki. A ten year old boy set to turn eleven in the coming month, Tomoyuki was around 4’2’’ in height, compared to Shogo’s 5’6’’ & Kiyumi’s 5’2’’ - though she did look taller in the heeled shoes she usually wore. There wasn’t much to Tomoyuki, he was about as adorable as a ten year old of his family would look like - with his clothes mostly consisting of golden yellow polos and black cargo shorts, with shoes that were like inverts of Shogo’s own, complete with golden yellow socks. Sometimes he wore a black jacket as well, but this was not always the case. His hair lacked any highlights and like his mother was purely black, but was short, worn down, and in a stylishly ruffled/wavy fashion.

Whereas Shogo grimaced the moment he saw Kiyumi, when Tomoyuki walked into the room he tried to put on an - albeit fake - smile as he said in a chilled tone of voice:

“Hey there, squirt~”

“Hi Uncle Shogo!”, though Tomoyuki was stopped from running up to his uncle when his mother grabbed him by the shoulder before he could bolt, saying to him:

“Tomo, go find your room and unpack, I need to speak with your uncle first.”

“Fine, mother.”, Tomo spoke with a sigh, Jyunichi being quick to escort him to where his mother wanted him to be as Kiyumi herself turned directly at Shogo.

“So, this is what the American leader of the Ronin does all day? Sit on his ass drinking beer?”

“Here we go” Shogo rolled his eyes and took a sip from the beer bottle, “Day being ruined already.”

“It’s not like you’re doing anything important, Shogo. Unless, shortening your life with beer and cigarettes counts as important to you.”

“I didn’t realize your name was ‘my mother’. Oh wait, it isn’t. So leave me alone and let me live my damn life. Why are you even here anyway, what happened to Brazil?”

“I’m here because Tomo wants to visit you. I promised him if he got good enough grades I would let him come for his birthday. I decided to travel early. Yatsuhiro is managing Brazil for me while I’m gone, though I am still using my phone and the internet of course.

“Well then, if that’s the case, where is the gratitude?”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m letting you stay here, and the first thing you do is criticize me for living my life? Seriously? You should be grateful I didn’t tell Jyunichi to just throw your ass out.” he said while taking a huff of his cigarette and puffing it out in her direction. She used her scarf to protect her mouth and nose - though also to cover up her laughter at this ‘attitude’ before adressing it:

“You expect me to just bow to you like you are the emperor because you let me and your nephew visit? Hell, you didn’t even let us…..we just arrived and Jyunichi was the one who let us in. In fact, from what I can tell, Jyunichi seems to be the only one doing any actual work around here.”

“I tell him to do the stuff he does though, so your point is invalid” Shogo snarked, before trying to relax again, “Listen Kiyumi, I know the way I run things here may not be the same way as you in Brazil or father in Japan, but trust me, I know what I’m fucking doing.”

“Which is?”

“My. Fucking. Business.”

“My mistake.”

“I’d appreciate less sarcasm, sister.”

“And I’d appreciate more kindness.”

“Do you want me to smack you in the face?”

“Do you want me to throw you to the bottom floor?”

“I’d like to see you try.”  
“I can tell. For real, baby brother, is this all you do all day? Sit on your ass all day just smoking, drinking, doing drugs, getting off with hookers, and just telling Jyunichi to do all the actual work? I guess mother might as well be here after all.”

“Hey! That’s not all I do! I get out of here for tanning, meetings, clubbing and hairstyling! Oh, and new threads too!”

“That still just proves my point more.”

“Oh shut the fuck up! What the fuck do you even do in Brazil that’s so much more important than what I do?”

“I won’t bore you with the details and words you won’t understand” Kiyumi replied with a smirk, “But what I basically do is the actual work, when I’m not busy supporting Tomoyuki. To put it bluntly, if I had been running things here, the Ronin would already be the only gang in the city.”

“Oh yeah? And how would you accomplish that?”

“It helps to use the art of infiltration, learning, waiting, and making your first strike a hard hitting one. Rather than just randomly poke them every five seconds and just hope they give up eventually.”

“Are you calling me a shit leader, Kiyumi?”

“Well, I don’t see you doing any actual ‘leading’.”

“Like I just said. America is not Japan or Brazil. Besides, I have a protection deal with Ultor, there really isn’t much to worry about.”

“Going behind father’s back? I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Okay for real now, are you here so Tomo can have his birthday with me, or are you here just to be the Queen of Bitch to me?”

“You’re the leader of the Ronin here, brother” Kiyumi spoke sarcastically at the same time that Jyunichi walked back into the room, “You tell me.”

“You know what-”

Shogo stood up from his seat at that point, a look of anger on his face. Though Kiyumi was unphased by this, regardless of the situation it was stopped when Jyunichi let out a loud enough:

“Ahem”

Both of the Akuji siblings turned to him as he spoke in a calmed tone of voice directed at Kiyumi.

“Ms. Akuji, would you like for me to show you to your room?”

“Of course, Jyunichi.”

Jyunichi gave Kiyumi a respectful bow before the two of them left the room. Shogo basically slammed the door after they left and returned to sitting in his chair, resting his head on the back as he shook it, even rubbing the space between his eyes. He was not looking forward to the rest of his sister’s stay,even if he didn’t mind Tomoyuki accompanying her.

**Author's Note:**

> * This is sort of a practice for me in writing SR2 based fics, and a bit of a taste of what Kiyumi vs the Saints would be like. I'm also practicing new ideas with this fic (Kiyumi leading the Ronin in Brazil, for starters).
> 
> * This is also the product of me being an Alternate History writer/lover, always asking the "what if" questions. So the idea "What if my OCs had been there" came to me. I'm not really one for just inserting my OCs into a story during canon and then having events happen 100% unchanged though.


End file.
